Kau yang Dulu Bukanlah yang Sekarang
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa kembali ke waktu itu lagi…


**Kau Yang Dulu Bukanlah Yang Sekarang**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto Chara © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Warning : AU, OOC**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 _ **Note : Kalimat yang bercetak miring adalah Matsuri's POV.**_

 _ **Summary : Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa kembali ke waktu itu lagi…**_

 _Aku selalu… mengagumi semua yang kau miliki…_

Sudah waktunya pulang. Bel pulang pun telah berbunyi sejak tadi. Hampir semua murid sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tapi, tidak untuk gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang satu ini. Ia belum pulang. Kini, ia berada di ruang loker sepatu. Ia terdiam, memandang sebuah amplop berwarna merah dengan hiasan bunga mawar. Amplop itu berisi surat cinta. Surat yang ia tulis sendiri untuk orang yang ia suka. Sayangnya, ia tidak pernah berani memberikan surat itu pada orang itu.

Akhirnya, gadis itu memilih untuk pulang dengan menggenggam erat surat itu. Ia bermaksud untuk membuangnya. Tapi, saat ia melewati lapangan basket, ia kembali melihat orang itu. Ya, orang itu. Orang yang ia kagumi dan sukai sejak pertama kali masuk SMP. Saat pertama kali melihat wajah orang itu, ia langsung suka padanya. Ia menyukai semua tentangnya. Bahkan, gadis itu pun rela mengikuti eskul basket yang tidak di sukainya hanya untuk bisa melihat orang yang di sukainya itu.

Orang itu terlihat sudah selesai bermain basket. Gadis coklat itu terkejut saat melihat kalau orang itu menatapnya kemudian tersenyum lembut seraya menghampirinya. Namun, yang membuatnya terkejut bukanlah karena tatapan orang itu, melainkan sesuatu yang melayang di belakang orang itu. Sebuah bola basket yang siap menghamtam kepala orang itu.

"Matsuri-chan, kenapa belum pu—" belum sempat orang itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, gadis bernama Matsuri itu sudah mendorongnya dengan kasar hingga terjatuh.

"Gaara-senpai, aw—" dan akhirnya, kepala Matsuri sukses tertimpa bola basket. "—as" lanjut Matsuri yang kata-katanya sempat terpotong saat ia berusaha melindungi Gaara dari lemparan bola itu. Karena hantaman bola itu cukup keras di kepala Matsuri, Matsuri pun tidak dapat bertahan dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Matsuri-san! Hei, Matsuri-san! Bangun!" ujar Gaara panik sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Matsuri. Matsuri yang tadinya tak sadarkan diri itu pun akhirnya bangun. Di tatapnya Gaara yang sedang memandangnya panik sekarang.

"G-Gaara-senpai…" lirih Matsuri pelan.

"Oh, syukurlah…" ujar Gaara lega. Namun, sedetik kemudian Gaara tertawa lepas, membuat Matsuri dan beberapa teman Gaara yang lain kebingungan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan sih ? Kenapa melindungiku begitu sampai kena hantaman bola ?" tanya Gaara.

"A-ano… A-aku… hanya t-tidak ingin G-Gaara-senpai terluka" jawab Matsuri terbata.

"Benarkah ? Kau ini perhatian sekali ya ?" ujar Gaara membuat Matsuri merona hebat. "Tapi sekarang sudah baikkan kan ?"

Matsuri hanya mengangguk. gaara tersenyum melihatnya. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Matsuri bangun dari posisinya sekarang.

"Ayo, kita pulang" ajak Gaara.

Mereka pun pulang bersama. Namun, selama perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya diam. Tidak ada satupun yang mau mulai bicara. Begitu jug dengan Gaara. Tadinya, ia riang sekali mengajak Matsuri bicara. Namun sekarang, Gaara malah jadi kikuk di dekat Matsuri.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah kertas yang terbang di depan Gaara. Gaara mengambil kertas itu dan melihat kalau isi kertas itu adalah pengumuman di bukanya festival musim panas minggu depan. Karena kertas itu, Gaara jadi mendapat ide.

"M… Matsuri-san, apa kau sudah punya janji dengan temanmu tentang festival musim panas ?" tanya Gaara.

"E-eh ? Festival ya ? E-entahlah, a-aku belum bertanya pada Yukata-chan dan Sari-chan" jawab Matsuri.

"Kalau begitu, a-apa… kau mau pergi bersamaku ?" tanya Gaara gugup. Karena gugup, ia tidak bisa menatap Matsuri sekarang. Matsuri menatap Gaara penuh harap, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah…" jawab Matsuri.

 _Dan itulah kenangan yang paling berkesan untukku…_

 _Aku selalu… mengagumi semua yang kau miliki…_

 _Rambut merahmu… mata jade-mu… kulitmu yang putih kemerahan… wajahmu yang terlihat kharismatik tanpa alis… tato ai di dahimu… dan juga tinggi badanmu… Ya, walaupun kau sebenarnya tidak terlalu tinggi…_

 _Gaara-senpai adalah seniorku. Dia adalah kakak kelasku yang duduk di kelas 8. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku suka dengan wajah cool-nya. Awalnya, kupikir ia menyeramkan karena tatapannya itu. Namun, ternyata ia orang yang sangat ramah. Aku suka saat melihatnya tertawa lepas. Saat ia tersenyum, ada sesuatu yang membuat hatiku hangat. Aku… selalu ingin berada di dekatnya… Namun, suatu ketika, aku mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ku katakan…_

"Hei, sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara hah ? Kalian ini dekat sekali" tanya Naruto, sahabat Gaara yang selalu saja mengusik Matsuri. Matsuri yang kesal karena di usik terus akhirnya membentak Naruto kencang.

"Huh! Bisa tidak sih, kau tidak mengangguku! Kalian semua menyebalkan! Karena itulah, aku benci laki-laki!" teriak Matsuri kencang. Matsuri kesal sekali saat itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Ya, Gaara yang memperhatikannya. Gaara hanya memandang Matsuri sejenak dengan tatapan sendu, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Sepertinya, Gaara berpikir kalau Matsuri juga membencinya.

 _Sejak saat itu, Gaara-senpai tidak mau bicara lagi padaku. Setiap bertemu denganku, dia selalu memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak pernah mau melihatku. Kalau sedang latihan, ia selalu menghindariku dan lebih memilih untuk bicara pada teman-temannya saja. Dan, saat festial musim panas tiba, dia… melanggar janjinya denganku. Dia tidak datang. Padahal aku sudah menunggunya di tempat yang di janjikan. Tapi, tetap saja. Ia… tidak pernah datang._

"Apa ? Gaara-senpai pindah sekolah ?!" seru Sari yang baru saja mendengar berita dari Mikoshi.

"Benar. Setelah perubahan sikapnya yang berubah drastis dari biasanya, ia menyatakan untuk mengundurkan diri dari jabatan kapten basket di sekolah. Dan hari ini, ku dengar dari Naruto-senpai kalau ia sudah pindah sekolah. Katanya sih, keluar kota" jelas Mikoshi.

"Hah, sayang sekali kita tidak merayakan upacara perpisahan dengannya. Pasti, suasana lapangan basket sekolah kita tidak akan seru lagi tanpa kehadiran Gaara-senpai" sesal Yukata. Sementara Matsuri yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan teman-temannya hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang disukainya.

 _Aku tidak pernah bisa percaya… kalau aku… tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya…_

Masa SMP pun telah berlalu. Kini, Matsuri sudah menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah barunya. Suna Internasional High School. Sekolah yang sangat diidamkannya. Berkat kerja keras dan usahanyalah yang membuatnya di terima di sekolah ini.

Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang membuat Matsuri bingung. Ada salah satu guru di sekolah ini yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Gaara. Awalnya, Matsuri berpikir kalau itu Gaara. Namun ternyata, guru itu bukanlah Gaara. Guru itu memiliki alis, sementara Gaara tidak. Lagipula, nama guru itu adalah Sasori, bukan Gaara.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Matsuri segera bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Namun, tidak seperti biasanya, Matsuri mampir dulu ke sekolah lamanya. Ia berjanji untuk mengadakan reuni dengan semua anggota tim basket. Matsuri berharap kalau reuni tahun ini, Gaara bisa datang dan bergabung. Namun, sepertinya itu mustahil.

Matsuri telah sampai di sekolahnya. Ia langsung menuju lapangan basket tempat reuni diadakan. Sudah banyak yang berkumpul disana. Beberapanya adalah teman-teman seangkatan Matsuri.

Setelah cukup berbincang dengan teman-temannya, Matsuri pun pergi ke taman sekolah. Entah apa yang membuatnya kesana, tapi Matsuri merasa ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk pergi kesana. Akhirnya, Matsuri menuruti kata hatinya.

Matsuri telah sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Suasana disini sangat sunyi. Ya, mungkin karena hanya Matsuri saja yang ada disini. Namun, ternyata dugaan Matsuri salah. Bukan dirinya saja yang berada disini. Saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya, ia melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar. Pohon yang biasanya digunakan Matsuri dan Gaara untuk mengobrol dan bercanda.

Matsuri berjalan mendekati pohon itu. Ia ingin tau siapa yang sedang menyendiri disana. Semakin Matsuri mendekati orang itu, Matsuri semakin yakin kalau ia mengenali orang itu. Dan, kalau dilihat dari rambut merahnya, dia seperti… Gaara.

Matsuri sudah sampai di depan pohon itu. Namun, orang yang duduk di bawah pohon itu memunggunginya, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat wajah asli orang itu. Namun, sepertinya orang itu merasa kalau ada yang mendekatinya. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Matsuri.

"Kau kan…" gumam Matsuri pelan. "Gaara-senpai…" lanjut Matsuri. Orang itu hanya memandangnya dingin lewat mata _jade_ -nya. Setelah itu, ia langsung membuang muka.

Matsuri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, meyakinkan dirinya kalau itu bukanlah Gaara senpai-nya. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari mata dan cara memandangnya, Matsuri yakin kalau itu adalah Gaara.

"A-ano… A-apa kau benar-benar Gaara-senpai ?" tanya Matsuri memberanikan diri. Orang itu tidak menjawab, seperti mengacuhkannya.

"Ya, sepertinya kau memang bukan Gaara-senpai. Maaf sudah menganggumu. Aku akan pergi" ujar Matsuri sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ia lalu berbalik, hendak meninggalkan orang itu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti mendengar suara berat orang itu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Matsuri-san ?" tanya orang itu tiba-tiba. Matsuri terkejut mendengar suara itu. Suara itu mirip sekali dengan suara Gaara. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati orang itu sedang berdiri menatapnya.

"Kau… benar-benar Gaara-senpai ?" tanya Matsuri tak percaya.

"Ya, ampun Matsuri-san, kau ini memang orang yang kurang peka ya ? Sama teman satu kelas saja, kau tidak bisa mengenaliku" ujar Gaara. Matsuri terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Gaara. _Teman satu kelas ? Sejak kapan aku dan Gaara-senpai satu kelas ?_ itulah yang Matsuri pikirkan sekarang. Merasa kalau Matsuri memasang tatapan bingung, Gaara pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kelas 10 C. Kita duduk di kelas yang sama kan ?" lanjut Gaara. Mendengar lanjutan kalimat Gaara membuat Matsuri tambah bingung. _Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau aku duduk di kelas 10 C ? Atau jangan-jangan, yang dikatakannya itu memang benar._

"Aku duduk di kursi paling belakang. Ya, wajar sih kalau kau tidak mengenaliku karena aku suka menyendiri" jelas Gaara. Akhirnya, Matsuri ingat dengan teman sekelasnya yang sangat suka menyendiri. Siswa misterius yang duduk di kursi paling belakang, selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tudung jaket yang selalu di kenakannya, sangat pendiam, kurang bersosialisasi, dan tidak punya teman. Ya, itu yang bisa di definisikan oleh Matsuri sekarang.

"Tapi, gimana bisa ? Kau kan kakak kelasku, kenapa bisa jadi teman sekelasku ?" tanya Matsuri bingung. Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Hm, gimana ya ? Simple aja sih, aku tidak naik kelas" jawa Gaara enteng. Matsuri terkejut mendengar jawaban Gaara. Namun, yang membuatnya terkejut bukanlah perkataan Gaara bahwa ia tidak naik kelas, melainkan nada bicaranya yang sangat enteng tanpa beban.

 _Gaara-senpai, kau mengatakannya dengan sangat mudah seolah kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dirimu sendiri. Apa yang terjadi padamu Gaara-senpai ?_

"Hei, kenapa bengong disini, Matsuri ? Kau tidak mau menikmati acara reuni itu dengan teman-teman ?" ujar Gaara sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Matsuri. Matsuri hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa, kau malah memilih untuk mengobrol denganku disini ? Bukankah, kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau benci laki-laki ?" tanya Gaara. Kali ini, nada bicaranya lebih pelan, terdengar seperti menyindir.

Matsuri terkejut dengan pertanyaan Gaara. Namun, akhirnya Matsuri sadar kalau ternyata, Gaara juga tersinggung saat Matsuri mengatakan hal itu waktu itu. Matsuri pun terdiam. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengatakan hal ini. Hal yang selama ini di pendamnya.

"Aku… memang pernah berkata seperti itu. Tapi… semua kata-kata itu… tidak berlaku untukmu, Gaara-senpai" tutur Matsuri. Kali ini, ia berharap kalau Gaara bisa mengertikannya.

Gaara terpaku mendengar jawaban Matsuri. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersenyum tulus, lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Beginilah kebiasaannnya saat malu atau gugup. Ia tidak mau menatap Matsuri. Namun, ia masih menggumamkan satu hal.

"Sou-ka, ne…" gumam Gaara. "Ternyata… yang selama ini kuduga itu benar" uajr Gaara lagi. matsuri masih tidak mengerti dengan semua yang Gaara katakan.

"Ya, aku juga… menyukaimu" lanjut Gaara. Matsuri terkejut. _Apa barusan, dia mengatakan perasaannya kepadaku ? Benarkah ini ? Apa ini mimpi ?_

 _Setelah mendengarnya berkata begitu, aku jadi ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Aku ingin semua hal indah di masa lalu terulang lagi. Namun… setelah ia membuatku yakin kalau ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, ia mengatakan… hal yang tidak ingin kudengar…_

"Tapi… semuanya telah berubah" lirih Gaara. "Kau, aku, dan semuanya sudah banyak berubah. Kita tidak bisa kembali lagi ke masa itu. Diriku yang dulu bukanlah diriku yang sekarang. Mungkin, perasaanku padamu… juga telah berubah" lanjutnya. Matsuri terperangah mendengarnya. Setelah Gaara membuatnya sangat senang karena perasaannya terbalas, Gaara langsung menjatuhkannya begitu saja tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Karena tidak tahan, Matsuri pun akhirnya menangis.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan menangis. Matsuri yang ku kenal itu bukan anak cengeng sepertimu" ejek Gaara sambil mengelus puncak kepala Matsuri pelan. Nada suaranya sangat dingin saat ini.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang. Kalau mau ngobrol lebih banyak, besok saja di sekolah ya" kata Gaara sambil berlalu meninggalkan Matsuri.

"Oh ya. Satu hal lagi" jedanya. "Jangan panggil aku Gaara-senpai lagi. Sekarang, aku bukan senpai-mu lagi" ujar Gaara dingin lalu meningalkan Matsuri yang masih menangis sendirian.

#Pagi, di sekolah…#

Hari ini Matsuri tidak ada guru di kelas Matsuri. Jadi, semua anak bebas melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang belajar, mendengarkan musik, mengobrol, bermain permainan aneh, dan lain-lain. Sementara Matsuri sendiri masih asyik memperhatikan seseorang, memperhetikan Gaara.

 _Gaara-senpai banyak berubah setelah ia pindah sekolah. Tunggu! Bukankah Mikoshi-kun bilang kalau Gaara-senpai sudah bersikap ane sebulan sebelum ia pindah ? Kalau di perhatikan dari nada bicara dan tatapannya yang tiba-tiba dingin, aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu._

Matsuri pun berjalan mendekati Gaara. Sebenarnya, banyak sekali yang ia ingin tanyakan pada Gaara. Tapi, belum tentu Gaara akan menajwabnya.

 _Kalau dia bilang aku tidak boleh memangilnya senpai, mungkin aku boleh memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Gaara-kun'._

"Gaara-kun!" panggil Matsuri saat ia sampai di hadapan Gaara. Gaara yang tadiny sedang asyik membaca menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan menatap Matsuri dengan tatapan 'ada apa ?'

"Ada… yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" ujar Matsuri.

"Silahkan saja" jawab Gaara singkat. Matsuri pun mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu selama ini ? Kenapa kau begitu banyak berubah ? Dan kenapa kau bisa tinggal kelas ?" tanya Matsuri beruntun. Gaara hanya menatap Matsuri datar, lalu tersenyum aneh.

"Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali. Apa perlu ku jawab semua ?" tanya Gaara.

"Jawab saja!" desak Matsuri. Bukannya menjawab, Gaara malah menunduk dan diam seribu bahasa.

"Kenapa… kau mempedulikanku ?" tanya Gaara. Dari nada bicaranya, seperti terbesit rasa kesepian didalam hatinya.

"E-eh ? Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Matsuri.

"Keluargaku saja tidak pernah mempedulikanku…" ujar Gaara lagi. Matsuri terdiam. Ia mengerti kalau saat ini, Gaara sedang punya masalah.

"Aku… hanya tidak ingin orang yang kucintai menderita…" tutur Matsuri tulus. Namun, bukannya mendapatkan perhatian dari Gaara, ia malah mendapatkan bentakan kasar dari Gaara.

"Daripada mempedulikanku, lebih baik pedulikan saja dirimu sendiri!" bentak Gaara kasar. Matsuri terkejut mendengar bentakan Gaara. Ia langsung menangis seketika. Sementara Gaara sendiri mulai menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di kelas. Gaara tersadar kalau dia baru saja membentak Matsuri. Namun, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, lalu pergi keluar kelas.

Setelah kejadian 'membentak Matsuri' kemarin, Matsuri jadi jarang bicara dengan Gaara lagi. Bukan karena ia marah, tapi sekarang Matsuri sedang menyusun rencana. Rencana untuk mengembalikan Gaaranya seperti dulu.

Hari ini hari minggu. Seperti biasa, Matsuri jalan-jalan ke sekitar emperan toko di pusat kota untuk sekedar refreshing. Sekaligus, ia masih memikirkan cara bagaimana ia bisa mengembalikan Gaara-nya menjadi Gaara yang seperti dulu. Gaara yang ramah pada semua orang, bukan Gaara yang mudah marah dan suka membentak orang.

Karena keasyikkan melamun, Matsuri jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan. Tanpa sengaja, ia menabrak orang di depannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh. Saat melihat siapa yang ia tabrak, Matsuri terkejut sekali karena orang itu adalah…

"Sasori-sensei! G-gomennasai! A-aku tidak sengaja!" seru Matsuri saat melihat kalau ia menabrak gurunya sendiri. Ia langsung membungkukkan dirinya beberapa kali agar sensei-nya itu mau memaafkannya.

"Tidak apa. Sudahlah" kata Sasori sambil membereskan barang-barang belanjaannya yang berserakan akibat di tabrak Matsuri. Matsuri pun ikut membantu memberskan barang-barang sensei-nya.

"Kau ini Matsuri dari kelas 10 C kan ?" tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum. Matsuri mengangguk mantap.

"Ne, sensei. Sudah selesai" kata Matsuri setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara 'memunguti barang' mereka. Sasori pun berterima kasih pada Matsuri.

"Sensei, sepertinya kau kerepotan membawa belanjaan sebanyak itu. Apa boleh aku membantumu ?" tawar Matsuri.

"Ah, jadi merepotkan deh" kata Sasori. Sasori pun menyerahkan beberapa barangnya yang lebih enteng kepada Matsuri. Matsuri pun membantu membawakannya sampai kerumahnya.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Sasori menyuruh Matsuri untuk mampir sebentar. Karena tidak enak menolak ajakan gurunya, Matsuri pun menerimanya. Sasori pun masuk sebentar ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

Matsuri pun menjelajahi pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah gurunya itu. _Rumah yang cukup besar untuk ditempati seorang diri_ , begitulah yang di pikirkan oleh Matsuri. Pandangannya pun teralihkan ke salah satu foto di buffet. Sebuah foto keluarga. Namun, saat melihat foto itu, ia terkejut sekali. Di foto itu ada Gaara yang sedang tersenyum di samping Sasori.

Sasori pun menepuk pundak Matsuri agar ia tidak kaget. Namun, justru itu malah membuat Matsuri kaget. Matsuri pun menatap gurunya dengan penuh tanya.

"Doushitte, Matsuri ?" tanya Sasori.

"Sensei, apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara-kun ?" tanya Matsuri. Sasori terkejut, namun setelah itu ia menjelaskannya.

"Gaara adalah adikku, yang paling kecil" jawab Sasori. Matsuri sontak terkejut karena tidak percaya kalau Sasori adalah kakaknya Gaara.

"Matsuri, ada hal yang ingin ku minta padamu" kata Sasori. "Namun sebelum itu, apakah kau ini Matsuri yang pernah menjadi adik kelas Gaara saat masih SMP ?" tanya Sasori. Matsuri mengangguk mantap. Sasori pun tersenyum.

"Apa kau mau membantuku ?" tanya Sasori.

"Melakukan apa ?" Matsuri balik bertanya.

"Mengembalikan adikku seperti yang dulu" ujar Sasori. "Aku akan mengatakan semua yang terjadi padanya kepadamu. Tentang perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba itu."

"Tapi, kenapa kau memintaku ? Memangnya kau bisa percaya padaku kalau aku bisa mengembalikan adikmu menjadi seperti dulu ?" tanya Matsuri.

"Tentu saja, aku percayakan adikku padamu. Itu karena… hanya kau yang bisa mengertikannya" jelas Sasori.

"Kalau begitu, tolong katakan semua hal yang terjadi padanya sebulan sebelum ia pindah sekolah waktu itu" pinta Matsuri. Sasori pun menyiapkan dirinya untuk membuka ceritanya.

"Gaara adalah adikku yang paling kecil. Dia adik yang baik dan selalu bersikap ramah pada orang lain. Namun, itu semua tidak berlangsung lama. Saat ia duduk di kelas 3 SMP, aku sedang kuliah di Inggris. Jadi, aku tidak tau banya tentang masalah yang terjadi pada keluarga kami. Setelah mendengar kabar dari Gaara kalau orang tua kami bercerai, aku segera pulang ke Jepang. Dan ternyata, kabar itu tidak bohong. Saat aku kembali, ibu telah terbaring di rumah sakit karena stress dan penyakitnya kambuh. Ayah meninggalkan kami dan ibu mulai sakit-sakitan. Kankurou, kakak ketiganya Gaara ditahan di penjara karena penyalahgunaan narkoba. Ibu menjadi bertambah stress dan akhirnya meninggal. Temari, kakak keduanya Gaara di tinggal pacarnya dalam keadaan mengandung. Ia juga jadi stress dan akhirnya di rawat dirumah sakit jiwa. Dan semua hal ini membuat Gaara tertekan, Gaara jadi terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Ia jadi trauma dan depresi karena kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya. Dan akibatnya ia pun merubah sikapnya, menjadi sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan seperti sekarang. Dan aku sangat menyesal. Aku tidak bisa berada di sisinya… saat ia membutuhkanku…" jelas dan cerita Sasori panjang lebar. Mendengar cerita itu, Matsuri jadi ikut-ikutan menangis. Akhirnya ia mengerti akan masalah yang telah membuat Gaara jadi seperti ini. Ia juga ikut menyesal karena tidak bisa ada disamping Gaara dan menghiburnya. Namun, Matsuri pun bertekad untuk mengembalikan Gaara ke dirinya yang semula.

"Sasori-sensei, kemana perginya Gaara-kun disaat jam segini ?" tanya Matsuri.

"Kalau hari minggu begini, Gaara biasanya pergi jalan-jalan ke sekeliling kota atau pergi ke makam ibunya" jawab Sasori. "Memangnya, apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?"

Matsuri pun berdiri dan bergegas untuk pergi mencari Gaara.

"Sensei, arigatou. Kau sudah menjelaskan semua yang terjadi padanya dan aku bisa mengerti sekarang. Aku janji, aku akan berusaha sekuatku untuk mengembalikan Gaara-kun menjadi seperti dulu" ujar Matsuri semangat. Setelah itu, ia pun pamit.

#Pemakaman umum#

Matsuri telah sampai di pemakaman umum. Ia pun berkeliling sebentar mencari Gaara. Dan, akhirnya ia menemukan Gaara sedang khusyuk berdoa di depan sebuah makam. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan bunga yang di bawanya di atas makam tersebut.

"Kaa-san, aku datang. Hari ini aku bawa bunga lily, baguskan ?" uajr Gaara. "Kaa-san, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, walaupun itu mustahil. Kau tau, setelah kau pergi, sepertinya aku banyak berubah. Ya, itulah yang sering dikatakan Sasori-nii padaku. Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali kembali ke diriku yang dulu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan nii-san terus. Tapi, rasanya itu mustahil. Karena, aku seperti sudah terjebak dalam diriku saat ini" lirih Gaara. Ia menumpahkan semua perasaannya pada nisan di depannya itu.

"Kau bisa saja berubah kalau kau mau berusaha" ujar Matsuri yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Gaara. Gaara yang terkejut pun akhirnya menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Maaf kalau ini sangat terlambat. Tapi, aku turut berduka cita untukmu" lirih Matsuri. "Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari kakakmu. Dia menceritakan semua yang terjadi padamu hingga membuatmu berubah seperti ini" ujar Matsuri.

"Gaara-kun, kumohon kembalilah pada dirimu yang dulu. Kau tau, kakakmu bilang padaku kalau sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangimu. Ia menyesal tidak berada disisimu saat kau membutuhkannya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, namun ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan" jelas Matsuri. Gaara terkejut mendengar penjelasan Matsuri. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mendengar kakaknya mengatakan sayang kepadanya. Mungkin kakaknya gengsi jika mengatakannya langsung di depan Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, kau yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang. Perbandingan dirimu yang dulu dengan sekarang sangat jauh berbeda. Kau berubah dari seorang yang hangat menjadi orang yang sangat dingin. Kau tau, semua temanmu menginginkan kau kembali lagi pada dirimu yang dulu. Aku tau kalau kau yang sekarang terjebak dalam penderitaan yang besar, dan aku tidak mau orang yang ku cintai terus menderita. Karena itu, aku ingin kau kembali. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian, aku akan membantumu. Aku berjanji akan terus di sisimu dan mendorongmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh lagi. Karena… hiks… aku… hiks… aku sangat mencintaimu…" tutur Matsuri. Ia pun akhirnya menangis setelah menuturkan semua isi hatinya.

Gaara terperangah denga penuturan Matsuri. Ia pun tersenyum tulus dan mendekati Matsuri. Ia mengecup dahi Matsuri pelan, lalu memeluknya erat, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan untuknya.

"Maaf atas perbuatanku kemarin, Matsuri. Kau benar. Aku telah berubah. Dulu, aku selalu mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa kembali. Tapi sekarang, mungkin aku bisa melakukannnya. Karena itu, tetaplah di sampingku, selamanya Matsuri…" lirih Gaara. Matsuri mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara, lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Aku janji, aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Sampai waktu memisahkan kita…" ujar Matsuri. Gaara pun tersenyum, lalu bergumam,

"Arigatou, Matsuri…"

 **The End**

 **Ohayou, minna-san! Akhirnya selesai juga nih ff. Sorry banget ya kalo ff-nya jelek, abal, tulisannya berantakan, gk nyambung, dan kepanjangan. Soalnya, ini oneshoot-ku yang pertama dan Yuuki masih dalam tahap belajar.**

 **Oh ya, Yuuki mau kasih satu info nih. Tentang ff-ku yang berjudul SORE. Sebelumnya terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan ngereview. Tapi, maaf aku nggak bisa ngelanjutin fic itu karena kehabisan ide. Sekarang aku mau fokus bikin ff yang oneshoot aja. Sekali lagi, aku mohon maaf.**

 **Soal fic ini, judul dan ceritanya terinspirasi dari anime Ao Haru Ride. Namun, tidak sama persis. Cerita ini lebih abal daripada animenya. Maaf kalo karakter Gaara-nya terlalu OOC.**

 **Ok, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau mampir dan ngebaca ff-ku ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya di kotak review ya. Arigatou!**

 **Oh ya, Yuuki juga mau ngucapin selamat hari raya idul fitri (maap telat ^_^)!**


End file.
